


Goodbye, My Almost Lover

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Old Age, One Shot, Ramblings, Swan Queen - Freeform, dark!emma (ish), i'll probably do another better one with same premise, im not even sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I have no freaking idea what this is. It's the result of me realizing that, as the Dark One, Emma is now immortal - and Regina is not. I probably will do more with this premise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Almost Lover

“Regina, you fool...I can save you, turn you young again...we can live together forever...please just let me do this…”

“Emma, no…”

“Regina...REGINA!” 

 

\---

 

Emma couldn’t bring herself to join the group of people standing around the open grave. It would have surprised Regina, how many people had shown up; looked like most of Storybrooke. All the faces she had known, now with their children, and their grandchildren in a few cases. It was enough to make Emma feel old, though looking at her one wouldn’t think she’d aged a day past twenty-eight. 

She crouched in the shadows of the edge of the forest, watching with eyes and ears made keen by the Dark One curse. For though they had found a way to rectify the corruptive darkness of the curse, the physical effects had remained; the ugliness, the compulsive fear most showed in her presence- and, perhaps worse still, Emma was for all intents and purposes immortal. Gold had considered this a gift. Emma now knew it to be what it was: a curse above all others. 

Henry stood at the head of the coffin, next to an elderly Snow, who led the service. Charming was gone; having succumbed to a debilitating heart disease a few years previous. Emma longed to go to her son, but she stayed where she was, simply watching until at last the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered. The crowd dispersed, Henry lingering for a moment scouring the trees through tear-filled eyes. 

“I know you’re there Ma.” he said, his voice catching. 

Emma stepped out from the shadows, going to stand by her grown son. She ruffled his hair. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kid.” 

Henry leaned on her. “Mom…”

Emma fought back tears. “I know.” 

They stood like that for a few heartbeats. Then Henry pulled away, knowing his mom would want time alone with her. 

Emma kneeled at the headstone, her fingers caressing the words carved in the smooth marble. 

 

Regina Hood  
February 1st, Unknown Year - September 7th, 2040   
Beloved Mother, Leader, Friend…  
Rest in Peace

 

She traced the horse carved mid-gallop above Regina’s name, remembering how she would ride like the wind, her beautiful raven hair flying behind her like a pennant as she turned to look back at her…

“I’m so sorry Regina...I’m so sorry…” Emma whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

She pressed her forehead to the cool stone. “I always loved you, Regina...always...I was a fool, Regina, you were right all those times you scoffed at me, called me an idiot. I was never brave enough to tell you...and then you married Robin, and I couldn’t - and now it’s too late, forever…” 

Emma shook her hair out of her eyes, wishing only that she could see Regina again, hold her, kiss her tenderly - breathe in that scent that belonged only to her, that scent of cinnamon and apples and home - 

“Where are you now Regina?” Emma murmured. “I promised...I promised you I would always find you. But it’s me that’s lost…” 

She stood. “‘Gina...just…” she shook her head. “I love you. I’m sorry...for everything.”


End file.
